pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Super Pup
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble | airdate = January 10, 2014 March 6, 2014 March 13, 2014 March 20, 2014 March 26, 2014 May 1, 2014 August 2, 2014 October 23, 2014 September 28, 2015 March 4, 2016 May 18, 2019 | overall = 34 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" | next = "Pups Save Ryder's Robot"}} "Pups Save a Super Pup" is the first segment of the 19th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Rubble pretends to be "Apollo the Super-Pup", a superhero pup on TV who saves the day by himself. But his superhero phase gets him and the train engineer trapped in a tunnel behind a rock slide. Can the PAW Patrol save the train, the conductor, and Rubble? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Apollo the Super-Pup (seen on TV only) *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Farmer Yumi *Mr. Hudson As the episode begins, Chase, Marshall, and Rocky are watching their favorite show, Apollo the Super-Pup. Below, Rubble is woken from his sleep by Apollo's theme song, causing him to retreat into his pup house and re-emerge decked out in his vest, and a mask and cape just like Apollo's. Joining the other pups, Rubble enjoys watching Apollo, quite over-enthusiastically, then decides to be just like him by trying to help out the citizens of Adventure Bay as a Super Pup himself. What follows is a collection of Rubble's heroics in trying to be like Apollo, saying he can do it on his own and does not need any help, including trying to help out Farmer Yumi with finding something she dropped. Reality sets in for Rubble when he attempts to help the train engineer with clearing a small rockslide at the end of the tunnel. Rubble believes he can do it himself, but when a second, heavier rockslide occurs after Rubble's attempts to clear the first one fail, blocking both tunnel entrances completely, Rubble collapses in defeat and guilt over having let his ego get the better of him. The engineer manages to cheer him up and remind him of the power of teamwork, and Rubble contacts Ryder to let him know that both he and the engineer are trapped in the tunnel and need help getting out. Ryder assures Rubble that the other pups are on their way, and summons the rest of them to the Lookout. When they arrive, they notice that Rubble is missing. Ryder reveals the situation regarding Rubble and the rockslide, and selects Chase and Zuma to help with the rescue. Since they need Rubble's rig to clear the rocks, Zuma is temporarily assigned the role of driving Rubble's rig until they can get Rubble out and he can take over. Right as the team deploys, it's clear Zuma has little experience with driving another pup's vehicle besides his hovercraft, as he almost ends up driving Rubble's rig backward down the driveway before turning it around and getting the hang of it. When they reach the tunnel, Zuma gets Rubble's attention when he bumps into the rockslide by accident since he could not find the brake in time. Chase attaches his winch to one of the smaller rocks to pull it away and create a gap for Rubble to squeeze through. Once Rubble's out, he asks about his rig, only for him and Chase to wince and cover their eyes as Zuma struggles with all the controls for driving the rig, using the bulldozer, and working the drill. Once Zuma is finally able to stop, he is more than happy to hand controls back to Rubble with a sheepish laugh. Back in control of his rig, Rubble gets right to work, and the tunnel is soon cleared, allowing the engineer to drive the train out. Before heading off, he thanks the team, and especially Rubble, for all their help, and Rubble learns a valuable lesson about how you can save the day in your own special way instead of trying to do it like your hero. The episode ends as Rubble is more than happy to join the rest of the pups in some playtime now that he knows that teamwork is always better than trying to do it on your own. *Use his winch to free Rubble. *Until Rubble is rescued, use Rubble's rig to remove the rocks to free the train. *Once free, finish removing the boulders from the tunnel entrance. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Puppy Palooza DVD.jpg|link=Puppy Palooza|''Puppy Palooza'' PAW Patrol On a Roll! DVD.jpg|link=On a Roll!|''On a Roll!'' Щенячий патруль Большие гонки DVD.jpg|link=Большие гонки|Большие гонки PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'Étoile de Noël DVD.jpg|link=L'Étoile de Noël|''L'Étoile de Noël'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują superpsa DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują superpsa|''Pieski ratują superpsa'' PAW Patrol Den store kakekonkurransen & andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Big Cake Competition|''Den store kakekonkurransen'' Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 6 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 6|''Сезона 1 ДВД 6'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功4 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功4|汪汪隊立大功4 パウ・パトロール マーシャルとチェイスだいかつやく！ DVD.jpg|link=マーシャルとチェイスだいかつやく！|マーシャルとチェイスだいかつやく！ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Super Pup's Pages Category:Rubble calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S1) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S1) Category:Rubble needs rescuing Category:Mr. Hudson needs rescuing Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S1) Category:2014 Episodes